Creature Feature
by epixScott1
Summary: In an ordinary town in Ontario Canada, everything was going normal until a space pod crash outside of the town and two dangerous alien creatures have unleashed on the town, and it's up to the small group of the teen stopping the alien creatures before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**On warm spring day on a highway, there was a red SUV behind it is a moving truck following the SUV. Inside of the SUV was a family of three called the Willison family two of them were a middle age husband and wife the husband had a bit darker skin tone than his wife the husband had black comb hair, brown eyes, he was tall and lean, he wore a blue and white striped shirt, khaki pants, white shoes, and a silver watch. The wife had dark brown ponytail hair, blue eyes, she was average height and a bit chubby, she wore a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, white, sandals, and white necklace. The third member was there son Mike he had dark brown hair that the front of it stands up, he had brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with white collars and shelves along with the shirt, blue jeans, and greyish shoes. MR. Willison is driving the SUV, Mrs. Willison is reading a book, and Mike is looking at the best seat window all depress, and Mrs. Willison turns to notice her depress son.**

"**Mike, honey what wrong?" said Mrs. Willison**

"**Why did we have to move mom?" said Mike**

"**Because Mike your father I got a new job that would benefit all us,"**

"**Look at the bright side you can have a fresh start in the town that we're moving to, and you can make whole new friends," said Mr. Willison**

"**Well Isn't like I have tons of friends back in Toronto,"**

"**What about the Graysons son, I thought you two were friends?"**

"**No, we just share the same bus stop and talk a few times,"**

"**Look Mike I know this can be hard after the incident but can at least try to find friends and give our new home a try," said Mrs. Willison**

**Mike made a weak smile "I'll try mom,"**

"**Hey can get yourself a cute girlfriend at this town," said Mr. Willison**

"**DAD!"**

**After about three hours drive the Willisons made it to their home in their new town they'll be living in Hillford, Ontario. The Willisons new house is one story red brick house that had has a small tree in the middle of the front yard, and a rose bushes in front of the outside windows of the living room. Mr. Willison parked the SUV on the side of the house, and the moving truck parked on the driveway Mike gets out to take a look of the home.**

**Mr. Willison gets out as well walk behind his son puts his arm on mike Shoulder "what you think of our new home, Mike?"**

"**It's fine dad it's just the house," said Mike**

"**Just the house Mike this house is better than old one once you take the look of the inside,"**

**The Willisons walk inside of their new home to see that house had a dining room, a living room, and a basement.**

"**See is this house great or what?" said Mr. Willison**

"**It's the best dear," said Mrs. Willison**

"**Mike?"**

"**Yeah dad it's great," Mike lied not wanting to hurt his dad pride**

"**Good I'll have the mover move our stuff into the house,"**

**The mover moves the Willisons stuff into the house then Mrs. Willison hears a knock on the front door she opens the door to find a woman, a teenage boy, and a younger boy standing on the front porch the women was holding a chocolate cake. The women looked to be in her late 30s she had a blonde pixie hair cut, teal eyes, she was about the same height as Mrs. Willison but had a slim body, the women wore a red Sunday dress, pearl bracelet, and white heels. The teenage boy had brown hair, teal eyes like the women, the boy was short compared to Mike, he wore a yellow collar shirt red and green strip in the middle and a long sleeve shirt under the collared shirt, dark blue pants, and green shoes. The younger boy had blonde hair, black eyes, he looked about eight years old, he wore a black t-shirt, tan shorts, white socks, and orange shoes. **

"**Hello we're the Anderson's we're your new next door neighbor and we like to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood the cake is for you," said the women handing Mrs. Willison the cake**

"**Thank you for the warm welcome," said Mrs. Willsion**

"**Your welcome my name is Mandy these are my two sons older boy here is Cody, and the younger one is Tom,"**

"**Since your introducing your family I'll introduce mine," Mrs. Willsion turned around and yelled, "Carl! Mike!"**

**The Mrs. Willsion son and husband come to her seeing their new neighbor.**

"**What is it pumpkin," said Mr. Willsion**

"**I would like to introduce you guys our new neighbor the Anderson," said Mrs. Willison**

"**Oh my name is Carl, this my son Mike and you already met Alex,"**

"**Nice to meet you and your family Carl isn't that right boys," said Mrs. Anderson**

"**Yep," said Cody**

"**Hope you like the neighborhood," said Tom**

"**Mike how old are you?" said Mrs. Anderson**

"**Sixteen," said Mike**

"**Cody is the same as you would like him to around town,"**

**Cody was about to say something but Mrs. Anderson lightly jab him in the arm Mike look at his mom who shrugs.**

"**Sure," **

"**Great Cody I have to take Tom to the doctor be good now," **

"**I will mom," said Cody**

**Mike walk outside to Cody as Mrs. Anderson takes Toby to a green car in their house which is a story house and Mr. and Mrs. Willison close the door behind Mike leaving the two teen by themselves near the front door as there was an awkward silence **

"**so...Mike," said Cody **

"**Yeah Cody," said Mike**

"**Why did you guys move here?" **

"**My dad got a new job being a doctor for the town hospital,"**

"**That sound neat,"**

"**Cody do you really want to show me around town,"**

"**No, it's just that mom wanted me out of my room because I play Team Fortress two for almost 5 hours,"**

"**Team Fortress two I love that game," Mike smiled**

**Cody smile as well, "really, what's your favorite classes?"**

"**My is Sniper,"**

"**Same," **

"**Hey after I show you around town how about we play Team Fortress on my computer,"**

"**Sure,"**

"**Hey, Cody whos, your new friend," said?**

**Mike and Cody turn to see a red hair girl about their age on the sidewalk she had brown eyes, medium height; she wore a red tank top, red bracelet, brown pants, brown sandals, light blue earrings, and a pink flower in her hair. Mike was stun by how pretty Zoey as he tries to hide his blush.**

"**Hey Zoey this Mike he just moved here I'm about to show him around town," said Cody**

"**Cool, mind if I tag along Mike," said Zoey**

"**Not all Zoey," said Mike**

**Cody and Zoey take Mike around the town as this is his new home.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody and Zoey show Mike around the town of Hillford showing the hang spots for teens like the mall, arcade, a fast food place called "Lucky Chicken," the movie theater, a retro skating ring, and the small town park.

"Other than those places Hillford can be the most boring town ever," said Cody

"Really?" said Mike

"Oh don't listen to Cody Mike this town can have excitement it just needs something to kickstart it," said Zoey

"Zoey the only thing that happened in this town is when Scarlet tried to divide the town into fighting each other for her experiment last year,"

"How did she do that?" said Mike

"Lies and spreading rumor about there hidden gold in the town,"

"Eventually people find out about Scarlet experiment and her parents sent her to some boarding school in the UK," said Zoey

"Other than that the town just another boring place in the western part of Canada,"

Mike, Cody, and Zoey run into African Canadian teenager about their age, he slightly shorter then Cody, he wore round glasses, red hoodie, orange shots, long socks, and orange shoes. The guy was carrying a box that has a telescope inside of it.

"Hey Cameron what's the telescope?" said Zoey

"Oh, hey guys I'm using this telescope to see a meteor shower that coming tonight,"

"Sounds fun," said Cody

Cameron then notices Mike, "so who are you?" Cameron looked at Mike

"I'm Mike I just move here from Toronto," said Mike

"Yeah we are just showing him around town," said Cody

"Oh then I hope you enjoy our the town Mike," said Cameron walking away while carrying the telescope

"Mike just talk one of the smartest kid around town," said Zoey

"And I'm one of them," said Cody flash a smile and point his thumb to himself

"You'll be smarter if stopping pervy,"

"Hey! I haven't been a pervert since freshmen so moving on,"

After the Cody and Zoey show Mike around the town Zoey had to go to a family dinner at Red Robins, so she says her goodbyes to Cody and Mike Zoey head back home. Cody and Mike head back to Cody house to play some Team Fortress 2 when every time one of them gets killed they switch turns. Then Mike and Cody played Castle Crasher on Cody old Xbox one.

"So Cody anything else you like to mention about the town," said Mike

"Nope, hey what school are you going to Mike,"

"My mom told I'm going to Willow Peek High School,"

"Dude we're going to the same school,"

"That's good,"

"About the school half, the people at the school can be pretty good people to hang around, and the other half is are assholes or dicks like this one guy Duncan,"

"How's he, an asshole?"

"He likes to bully people he who thinks aren't cool he even sometimes beat someone up out of boredom,"

"Wow, he does sound like an asshole,"

"Yep,"

"so um… does Zoey go to Willow Peek High School Cody?"

"She does, why you ask?"

"I just wanted in case if I run into her at school," Mike tried to hide his blush but Cody notices

"Do you already have a crush on Zoey,"

"what no, Cody, I don't have a crush on Zoey!"

"Mike I had a fair share of crushes on different girls for a couple of years so I can tell if someone has a crush on somebody,"

"So what if I do have a crush on Zoey,"

"Then I'll tell that she is single but,"

"But what?"

"Her dad is a police officer for the town, and he can be intense,"

"Okay then,"

As two kept playing videogames Mike thinks to himself "this town might not be so bad,"

Author note: Sorry If this short and another chapter might going be short, but the chapters after that are going to be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, across the neighborhood on top of a house roof is Cameron looking through his telescope to see the meteor shower to take notes and pictures for his research on astronomy and any life out in space. So far Cameron hasn't seen any meteor shower yet he look at the time and day on his phone.

"Did I get the right day or time where is the meteor shower," Cameron kept looking through his telescope but still no meteor shower "I'll just stay on the roof for another twenty minutes and got back inside if I don't see anything else. I still can't believe I managed to get up on the roof and not fall off,"

Deep in outer space, a triangle shape space pod with flashing yellow light is speeding from an unknown source it was about to pass earth atmosphere and straight into the sun until the meteor shower knocks the space pod around to redirects the pod straight to earth the space pod gets into earth gravity and falls fast down to the earth surface.

Back on to Cameron he finally sees the meteor shower was waiting on his telescope.

"This is amazing. I better take pictures," Cameron thought.

When Cameron reach down to grab his phone, he misses the space pod flying toward the outside of the town. Cameron takes pictures of the meteor shower Cameron grabs his telescope and climb down off the roof and into his house.

The space pod crash down, making a loud and ramble that half of the town felt and heard. The space pod flashing light stop flashing and the door to the pod crack open.

"You have landed on a suitable planet now you must dial for a pickup," said a computer robot from the space pod

Then a little pink hand opens the door wide then two creatures come out of the space pod they go their separate ways into the night one go to the forest area of the town, and other creature goes toward the city.

Author note: Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter is going to be Mike going to the first day of his new school and Courtney going be in the chapter see you, next time reader.


	4. Chapter 4

On a Monday morning, Mike arrives at his new school, Willow Peek High School after his dad dropped him off. In the middle of the front of the school is a bronze statue of a Wolverine over a log and there is plack on the right side that says "To the beloved school mascot Samuel Wolv,"

"Huh weird how makes a statue for a school mascot," Mike thought.

Mike goes inside of the school he heads to the front desk of the school to get his schedule, the school guide, and paperwork for his parents. Mike see he finds that his first period is a free period because of the Vice principal wanted Mike to look around the school to get familiar with the school. Mike wonders in the empty hall only to see Cody in the library reading a graphic novel Mike go in the library and come up to Cody.

"Hey Cody," said Mike

"Mike hey welcome to Willow Peek High School the last stop to College or freedom from school," said Cody

"So what are you doing in the library?"

"Well this my free period I got nothing else to do so I came here to read a couple of graphic novels,"

"Cool, hey if you don't mind can showing me around the school this place is kinda big,"

"Sure men let me just put this book back," Cody place the book back on the shelf and him, and Mike left the library.

Cody shows Mike around the school showing Mike the study halls, the GYM, the football field, the English hall, the science labs, the cafeteria, Music hall, and the vending machine. Then we get out the math hall they get stopped by a girl about their age she had brown hair, freckles, black eyes, grey vest, white collars long sleeves, dark green pants, and grey shoes she was holding a bunch of flyers.

"Hey you must be new to this school I haven't seen you before what's your name?" said the girl

"My name is Mike," said Mike

"Mike my name is Courtney two weeks from now the school is going to have a fair and student council would like volunteers for the school fair you should come you'll make a couple of new friends," Courtney hands Mike a flyer.

"Thanks, I'll think about it,"

Courtney to Cody her face turn into a disgusting look to him "here a flyer for Cody I hope you don't join to try to hit on the girls or an attempt to flirt on a girl," Courtney hangs Cody flyer and turns to Mike "nice meeting Mike," Courtney walks off

"What is that about you and Courtney Cody?" said Mike

"Yeah she hates me," said Cody rubbing the back of his neck

"Why what did you do to her,"

"Nothing I don't think the only thing she has against me is when I help Noah win class president from under her,"

"Are you sure that it? I mean the way she acted toward you it seems this more to the story,"

"Again I still don't know what I did to her," Cody sighs "let's move on,"

Cody and Mike walk around the school until the second bell ring, and they went to their classes. Later in the fourth period, Mike goes to his biology where he sees Zoey is in the class with an empty desk next to Zoey desk the so Mike sat at the desk, and Zoey notices.

"Hey Mike how your first day of school going?" said Zoey

"It's going good Zoey," said Mike

"That's good don't worry about this class Mike it's easy if just pay attention to your note,"

"I hope science isn't my thing,"

"If you like I can help tutor if you need on a question or the lesson,"

"Sure, Zoey, I would like that," Mike smiled.

When the class got started at about twenty minutes a red hair teenage boy, wearing a white beater, blue jeans, black belt, and dirty brown boots walk in the class, and the teacher stopped writing on the whiteboard.

"You're late again Scott there be a good excuse this time," said the teacher

"Sorry teach I got stuck in traffic between classes," said Scott who gain a couple of snicker and giggles from a couple of students

"Hilarious Scott one more tardy in my class again you'll receive Saturday detention got it,"

"Whatever,"

Scott sits down behind Mike the class continues, but Scott kept poking at Mike's head for several minutes until Mike got annoyed and turned around.

"What?" Mike whispered

"You new here, right?" Scott whispered

"Yes, why?"

"Because only someone has to be new in order dress like a complete dork,"

Mike rolls his eyes and gets back to listening to the teacher as Scott kept making of him behind his back to another student.

"I mean look at that hair how much hair gel did he put into his hair," Scott whispered to make the student giggle.

Mike kept his cool until a voice popped into his head that he didn't want to hear again for a long time.

"You should shove a pencil up that jackass nose Mike," said the voice

"No, I'm not listening to you go away," Mike told the voice in his head.

"Come on your still mad at me I help you out a lot in our old school Mike,"

"Big help yeah right everyone thought I was complete Psycho and not wanting to be near me,"

"So what at least didn't become nobody little bitch in the past and right now you are a fucking bitch to this Scott guy,"

"Can you SHUT UP!"

Then the bell rings finishing class the student head for their next period Zoey come to Mike as they leave the classroom.

"Sorry about Scott he's a total asshole," said Zoey

"Don't worry about Zoey I dealt with worse people at my old school," said Mike

"So what you got next period Mike?"

"I got A-lunch then world history,"

"I got A-lunch as well Mike, do you want to come and eat with me at my table?"

"I would like that Zoey,"

Mike and Zoey head to the cafeteria the voice in Mike's head starts to fade away until it was gone for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Zoey go the cafeteria for lunch they grabbed sloppy joe they sit down at a lunch table with Cameron sitting there as well.

"Hey Mike and Zoey how's your guys day going?" said Cameron

"It's going well," said Zoey

"Fine," said Mike

"So Mike how are you liking are our school?" said Cameron

"It's certainly better than my old school," said Mike

"Why is that?" said Zoey

"your guy's food looks edible than my old school cafeteria food,"

Zoey giggled at MIke joke "and anything else?"

"Nope expect this school seem bit nicer than my last school,"

"That good at least," said Cameron

The three ate their lunch as Mike's eyes wander around the cafeteria to see different types of students at each lunch table. One had a table full of jocks from baseball and basketball, the second is full of prep and drama kids sitting at the same table, and third, Mike spots Courtney talking to a blonde girl who wears a blue hoodie. Mike remembers about her dislike of Cody, so he asks Zoey.

"Zoey do you know Courtney?"

"Not really Mike we bearly talk, why?"

"Do you know why she doesn't like Cody?"

"Um I could think of a thing she might be mad at Cody still would be the time at Middle school in the seventh grade he peeped at the girl locker room,"

'Really,"

Cameron intervene in the conversation "yeah, but he learned his lesson back then and changed his way,"

"Most the girl now forgive him, but I guess Courtney still does not,"

After lunch, Mike goes through his sixth period and comes to his last class for the table is PE Mike gets his new gym clothes which are a grey shirt, and purple basketball shorts with a wolverine symbol on it. Mike come into the PE class in the Gym. Mike see Cody on the lower bleacher, and he sits next to him.

"It looks we got the last class together Mike,"

"It seems so anything I should know about PE?"

"That either we sit around for the whole period or play whatever sport that teacher has mind until there are 10 minutes left in class,"

Then a whistle is blown in the air getting every in the gym attention as they see the gym teacher holding a red ball.

"Today we are going to play kickball in the baseball field all get in two teams and meet in the field," said the gym teacher

Mike and Cody got on the same team as they follow the students to the baseball that there is a fence between the school and the forest. A couple of minutes in the game, a boy kicks the boy out of the baseball into the woods.

"Great there goes the ball you," the teacher points at the boy kick the ball out of the field "go get it,"

"But.." said the boy.

"Or do you want to do 125 push up,"

"Fine, I go get the ball," The boy hops over the fence and goes after the ball.

"Cody do you think it's a good idea into the forest," said Mike

"Mike there bearly any danger in the woods if you don't count poison ivy," said Cody

Then there was a scream the boy runs back to the school with the ball in his hand and blood dripping on his left leg and hops back to the field, and everyone goes to him.

"There something in the woods," said the boy.

"What happens," said the Gym teacher

"I went to grab the ball and something come out and did this," the boy shows the gym teacher and everyone a bloody slash mark on his leg.

The Gym looked nervous "um everyone class ending all of you go the locker room get your things and sit in the Gym now,"


	6. Chapter 6

Later at night in the back of one the towns bars an old bar owner that had grey hair, small body, pudgy figure, he wore a red sweater, white collar shirt, khaki pants, white socks, and black shoes. The bar owner was at the back of the bar to dump garbage into garbage bin the bar owner heard a noise behind he turn to see nothing he shrugs. When he was about to go back inside he listened to the noise again that the bar owner thought it sound like a monkey he turns around once again he sees something that he never saw before in his life.

"What in the world," said the bar owner

The thing was almost like a baboon, but it had a mix of an octopus because of its slimy pink skin its tail was like octopus tentacles it is about the same height and size of a baboon, its eyes were dark blue, and it had four arms. The thing was on top of a parked car, trying to open a bottle of beer.

"It what the heck is that ugly thing? Is it some sort of new undercover spices if so then I can catch it, and I would be a millionaire," the bar owner thought and smiled

The bar owner goes near the thing and then it looked at the bar owner dropped the bottle and started to giggle.

"Why is it giggling?"

Then the thing screech and jumps in the air then land on top of the bar owner face making him fall to the ground. The bar owner tries to scream, but the thing holds tightly on to his face and suffocates the bar owner until he stops breathing. The thing goes back to the bottle of beer breaks it half to have a sharp point at the end of the broken bottle. Then starts to cut the head open of the dead bar owner until he got the brain of the bar owner he eats it whole then the thing say one word.

"Tasty," it giggles and runs to a sewer drain and squeeze through it to go down to the sewer.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Detective Walker comes downstairs to eat breakfast with his daughter Walker was tall men, he had red hair, and full beard, he wore a tan trench coat, white-collar shirt, red tie, black pants, black shoes, and a silver pocket watch. Walker reaches down the stairs to see his teen daughter still in her PJs, eating a bowl of cereal. Walker grabs a dish from the cabinets and pours himself some cereal.

"Morning dad," said Walker, daughter

"Morning Zoey how did you sleep last night?" said Walker

"Fine, I'm just excited for today,"

"Really? You never this excited for school before,"

"Well after school I'm going to hang out with Cody and my name friend at his house to watch a movie,"

"Huh so who your new friend?"

"His name is Mike,"

"Mike huh why never heard Mike before?"

"That because he's and his parents move into the neighborhood,"

"Hm, I can't wait to meet Mike one day," Walker feeling a bit suspicious Mike for that fact he's a boy and he knows all boys can sometimes think about dirty thoughts of girls.

"Dad please try to interrogate Mike remember the last time you did it to Cody he wouldn't step in the house without your permission,"

"I won't do that dear I know you got good judgment on people,"

While the father and daughter eat their breakfast, Walker gets a text from his partner about a dead body behind the back of a bar, and he couldn't believe the state of the dead body.

"I gotta go, sweetie, I got a text from Joe,"

"Alright, Dad stay safe,"

"I will," Walker kiss the forehead of Zoey and he walks out of the house into a black ford crown Vic.

Walker arrives at the crime scene to find yellow tap surrounds the whole crime scene with his partner Joe is with one of the CSI, and they are talking next to the dead body that is a cover-up. Walker goes over to his partner and the CSI.

"So what we got here Joe?" said Walker

"It looks we got murder victim Tom," said Joe

"And who is our VIC?"

"His name is Carl Tree, the owner of Paddy pubs he had four kids and been divorced twice,"

"So who did he die?"

"Coroners say the back of his head has been slammed repeatedly against the ground but that not kicker,"

"Oh, then what is it,"

"Whomever the murder is they cut open his head with a glass bottle and took out his brain,"

"Jesus never heard something like that before,"

"Either we're dealing with a crazy individual or some sick freak who likes taking brains,"

"Alright let's not roll out family or anyone that has that much grudge against him let get the prints off the bottle and figure out this whole bloody case,"

"Got it, Tom,"

Somewhere up in a tree was the alien monkey creature eating the remaining brains of his victim and half-eaten and a chocolate bar. The monkey creature looked down to see a couple of small human children getting on a bus.

"This planet seems easy to take over and rule it with an iron fist,"

Then it sees the yellow bus going on it next to stop the creature finishing his brain.

"Now I gotta find another human and gets their brain, so I become smarter and get more of me to rule this planet," the creature grins from ear to ear it jumped down from the tree and looks around for his next victim.


	8. Chapter 8

After school ended, Mike and Zoey walk to Cody's house to watch a movie among themselves.

"So Zoey what movie you think Cody got for us to watch?" said Mike

"I don't know mike probably some chessy b movie creature feature that he found on the internet," said Zoey

"Like those movies with bad dialogue, funny special effects, and crappy acting," said Mike.

"All of the above and I'm hoping it would be better than the last movie he got me and his friend Noah to watch that movie was cringey,"

"What movie was that?"

"The return of the creepy bugs from mars,"

"The one with the horrible sex scene and lame ending,"

"Yep that sex scene lasted about 45 minutes I thought Cody just bought a porno,"

"That sucks,"

"Tell me about it,"

While the teens continue to walk and talk they get stopped by a teen about their age looking a punk rocker because of his green mohawk, dog collar, and nose piercing Zoey did not look too happy and Mike wonders who the guy is.

"Hey losers," said the punk teen

"What do you want Duncan?" said Zoey in a harsh tone

"Chill babe I'm just here to know the new kid to the area," Duncan goes next to Mike and put his arm around Mike's shoulder "so what your name new kid?"

"Mike," said Mike

"Mike hears the thing from this day until you graduate from high school you will give me your money, or I will have to make your life a living hell got it,"

"Leave him alone you jerk," said Zoey

"Shut it, bitch,"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Mike gets Duncan arms off of his shoulder.

"I try to be nice," Duncan kicks Mike in the gut and Mike falls to the ground Duncan get on top of him and punch him in the nose.

"MIKE!" shouted Zoey

"Now give me all the money you got with you, and maybe I'll forget this little incident,"

Then the voice in Mike's head comes back "wow say you don't need me and now your getting beating up by this asshole. If you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of that girl you like so let me help,"

Mike say "no," to both Duncan and the voice.

"Have it your way dork," Duncan punch Mike the gut

"Idiot," said the voice before it disappeared Mike's head.

Then a police siren blasted in the streets the three teens to see Zoey dad in his police car looking tick off at Duncan as he drives up to the teens.

"Duncan you better get off of that boy I'll put you in a jail cell again," said Walker

Duncan gets off of Mike "your dead Mike,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Duncan walks off and mutter to himself "Pig,"

"Zoey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad," said Zoey

"Good what about you kid,"

"I'm good sir," said Mike getting up

"Alright, then I gotta go to the police station a bit Zoey just tell me when you are leaving Cody house,"

"Alright, dad," Walker drove off to the police station.

"That was your dad?" said Mike

"Yep, he's pretty cool now let's get to Cody house to check out your nose to see if isn't bleeding,"

"Okay,"

Mike and Zoey made it to Cody's house as they explain to him what happens to Mike with Duncan; they go to the Cody bathroom to check on Mike's nose.

"Nope your nose isn't broken or bleeding Mike your good," said Cody

"God I can't believe Duncan would do that you Mike," said Zoey

"This isn't surprising Zoey Duncan becoming more of an asshole each day and making everyone lives a living hell,"

"What does your dad mean about getting Duncan in a jail cell again?" said Mike

"Oh, Duncan stole a jeep from an old lady across the street and crushed it into a couple of cars near the town hall," said Zoey

"Ever since then he becomes more of criminal," said Cody

"Let's forget about Duncan right now okay you guys,"

"Fine,"

"If that what you want Mike,"

"So Cody what movie you got for us to watch?"

Cody grinned and pulled out a CD from his back pocket that has detached chicken foot on the cover of the CD behind a green background. "This is the dawn of the mutant chicken,"

"What's it about?" said Zoey

"It's about science has gone wrong movie where a giant chickens escape from a mountain base and attack a nearby town,"

"That sounds interesting,"

"Yeah it got blood, guts, action, drama, and lots of evil chicken killing people,"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go watch it," said Mike as he leaves the bathroom and so does Zoey and Cody

Late at night in the middle of the wood was Duncan drinking a stolen bottle of beer when earlier he raided his dad liquor cabinet and got himself, Duncan.

"This whole the town is going to burn in hell when final snapped," then Duncan throws a bottle at a bush and hit something that made it growl "what you went some of this you stupid rabbit,"

Then out of the bush was a creature that looked a large saber-tooth tiger that has green lizard skin, long and sharp teeth, and has a third eye.

"What the fuck are you," said Duncan in horror

The saber-tooth tiger growls in angry Duncan starts to run away from the creature, but it runs after Duncan and catches up to him then it ripped and bits him until it killed Duncan in a gruesome way satisfied the creatures goes back behind the bushes.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Cody goes to school after last night a great movie night with Zoey and Mike as the movie they watch made them laugh, cringe, and terrified all at the same time. Cody is hoping he does not run into Duncan; he really doesn't have to put up with Duncan bullying for his money or pull a prank for his own sick sense of humor. Cody arrives at school to see the hallways were quiet and people whispering to each other.

"What's going on around here that everyone being so quiet?" Cody thought

Then one of Cody's friends Harold comes up to Cody, "Cody did hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Duncan is dead,"

"What! What happened,"

"The people say that he got drunk and walks off into the woods then he got attack by a bear or cougar and die from his wounds,"

"Woah how are his parents taking it?"

"Not so good a bunch of townsfolk thinking about putting a rule about no one under 18 would go into the woods alone,"

"That fine with me I never go to the woods,"

Cody and Harold talk until the first-period bell rings throughout the day Duncan was the whole topic of the school with Cody feeling a bit bad for Duncan that he didn't deserve to die like that even if he was a big asshole. Cody enters the fourth-period class that he has with Courtney who never talks to him at all for whatever reason that she has for Cody to hate him then the English teacher walked into class.

"Alright, class I like to announce there will be a project over any fictional history book you and the partner I picked for the project must pick a book read and must present the book in front of the class remember this is worth about 20 percent of your grade," said the teacher with students groaning about the project

The teacher begins to pairing students in the classroom Cody notice there a few students left, and it so happen, Courtney, doesn't have a partner.

"Please god do not pair me with her up as partner I'll take a crazy caveman over here," Cody thought

"Last Cody Anderson and Courtney Summer,"

"What the hell!" Courtney thought

"Fuck," Cody thought

Courtney raise her hand, and the teacher points to her "I would like to work alone I don't think Cody and I can work on this project together,"

"Sorry Courtney but you cannot work this project alone or try to switch partners whether you like or not you must work things out with Cody on this project," the teacher turns to her desk and turns on her computer

Courtney looked at Cody who buries his head in arms to not look at her angry eyes, and he thought.

"This is going to be a train wreck,"


End file.
